Warriors: Bleeding Sun
by Poisonous172828
Summary: {In progress} A kit is found abandoned in SunClan territory. As Eaglestar, leader of SunClan, struggles to help the kit find her birth clan, tension builds between the four clans. Treachery, lies, fear, and accusations float around as Rustkit faces rejection and prejudice against her scandalous background. All rights reserved. Inspired by Erin Hunter's works.
1. The Clans

Sunclan is located in the southern end of the forest. Its territory is not as dense as the other clan's, and the ground is always coated with dead leaves. It touches Swift River at every end of the territory, except the southern end, where there is a small farm.

Advantages: Lots of sun, rarely affected by twolegs, largest territory.

Disadvantages: Dry, exposed.

Characteristics: Loyalty, honor, intelligence.

 **Leader:** Eaglestar-a tall, brown and black tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Rubblefall-a dark, long-haired tabby tom with white markings, and yellow eyes, formally a rogue. (Apprentice: Tawnypaw)

 **Medicine Cat:** Blackpuddle-a small black she-cat with amber eyes.

(Apprentice: Dovepaw)

 **Warriors:**

Whitefeather- a pretty white she-cat with blue eyes.

Toadhop- a heavy-set brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Gingertip- a ginger tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes.

Runningcreek- a beautiful grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Greycloud- a pretty grey she-cat with white paws and turquoise eyes.(Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Troutbelly- a brown tom with dark brown paws, yellow eyes.

Robinflight- a reddish-brown she-cat with brown flecks, amber eyes.

Gorsewhisker- a brown tom with a white chest and blue eyes.(Apprentice: Falconpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Falconpaw- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Tawnypaw-a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Dovepaw- a white she-cat with grey stripes and amber eyes.

Nightpaw- a black tom with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**

Littleowl- a small light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Marigoldheart- a golden she-cat with green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Paleface- a pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Pineclan is located in the northern end of the forest. It's territory is extremely dense, closely inhabited by pines and a thick fog throughout the night and early morning. The ground is coated with dead pine needles. It makes up the second largest territory, and touches Swift River at all ends except the northern end, where a thunderpath marks the boundary. Pineclan touches Swift River where the waterfall forms.

Advantages: Moist, dense, good selection of prey.

Disadvantages: Often disturbed by twolegs, next to thunderpath.

Characteristics: Stealth, pride, curiosity.

 **Leader:** Jaggedstar- a large, long-haired tabby tom with white paws, chest, and face, blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Redclaw- a reddish-brown she-cat with brown and grey flecks.

 **Medicine Cat:** Thymeleaf- a pretty grey and black she-cat with brilliant green eyes. (Apprentice: Dappledpaw)

 **Warriors:**

Palerose- a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Goosestep- a heavy-set white tom with brown paws and yellow eyes.

Mottledthroat- a handsome, mottled grey tom with blue eyes.

Oddspot- a gangly tom with unusual markings, long ears(w/ ear tufts) and green eyes. (Apprentice: Buzzardpaw)

Twistedvine- a skinny white she-cat with one blue eye and one greenish yellow eye.

Barkfur- a dark brown tom with black ears, green eyes.

Elmfall- a dark ginger tom with white belly, yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Buzzardpaw- long-haired calico tom with green eyes.

Dappledpaw- long-haired black tabby with white legs and belly, brown spot on chin, green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Poppybreeze- Pretty black she-cat with green eyes.

 **Elders:**

Dustfur-dark grey tom, blind.

Moonclan, the smallest territory, is located in the eastern part of the forest. It is known for its tall green ferns that cover most of the earthy ground, with few other foliage. Large rocks also define the territory. Swift River flows around the territory, and it touches where the waterfall forms. Due to the shortage of warriors and territory, Moonclan is known to be deeply connected and devoted to each other, and have survived through almost impossible odds in battle.

Advantages: Enough prey and water year-round.

Disadvantages: Small territory, easily attacked.

Characteristics: Patience, faith, diligence.

 **Leader:** Thornstar- an old ginger she-cat with green eyes, shredded ear.

 **Deputy:** Ripplefur- a russian blue she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** \- Rubygaze- a small white tom with red eyes(albino).

 **Warriors:**

Boulderclaw- a large grey tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)

Sootpelt- a grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Copperpelt- a brown tom with a white chest, amber eyes.

Darkstorm- a dark grey tom with silver markings. (Apprentice: Thunderpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Thunderpaw- a golden tabby tom, green eyes.

Goldenpaw- a golden tabby tom, green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Ferrettail- a pale brown she-cat, amber eyes.(kits: Bubblekit, a silver she-cat with amber eyes. Fernkit, a brown she-cat with yellow eyes)

 **Elders:**

Crackedstone-an elderly grey she-cat, oldest cat in the forest.

Mountainclan is located in the western side of the forest. It is known for its mountainous terrain, and scarce foliage. It only touches Swift River on its eastern side; the main water source in the territory comes from melted snow and rain puddles. Mountainclan have a wildly undefined territory that makes an enemy attack difficult to carry out.

Advantages: Great defense, not affected by twolegs.

Disadvantages: Prey is hard to find, and winter is bitterly cold. Storms occur often and roughly. There is a chance of predators.

Characteristics: Wily, arrogant, dignified.

 **Leader:** Froststar- a white she-cat with dark blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Nettlesting- a brown spotted tom with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Chestnutfur- a light brown she-cat with darker brown markings, yellow eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Witheredleaf- a pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Willowbreeze- a long haired black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes.

Coalbelly- a long haired black tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Chervilpaw)

Wolfstreak- a brown spotted tom with hazel eyes. (Apprentice: Swallowpaw)

Condorstrike- a long haired dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Chervilpaw- a calico she-cat with amber eyes.

Swallowpaw- a ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

 **Elders:**

 **Cats Outside Clans:**

Luna- a pretty siamese she-cat with light blue eyes, a kittypet.

Bane- a long-haired tabby rogue with a white chest and yellow eyes, Rubblefall's brother.

Bentley- a tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes, a loner.

 **Other Territories:**

The Island- a piece of land in between the four clans, surrounded by Swift River. The clans meet here every full moon to gather and discuss with each other.

Star Tree- a magical tree off the side of the mountain. Cats, specifically leaders and medicine cats, come here to meet with their warrior ancestors. The tree is surrounded by a pool of water, which also has a magical effect.

Tribe of Stars- the clan of warrior ancestors who have died in service of their clan, or with goodwill in their hearts. Their memories live on through their living clanmates.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue:

An icy wind blew through the forest, rocking trees to and fro and scattering dead leaves. A dark warrior padded through the forest, the wind ruffling his pelt and making his eyes tear up. His pawsteps were silent, and he paused every now and then to test the wind, until he reached a rushing river. There he waited. Only a few minutes later, a she-cat appeared from the other side of the river, her pelt turning silver in the moonlight.

''You came,'' She called with a purr of delight.

''I had to see you,'' The tom responded simply. The she-cat bounded to a stone sticking out of the middle of the river, and hopped from there to the other side. She pressed her pelt against his, her purr deepening in delight. The tom returned her affection, his pupils round with intimacy, as he entwined his tail with hers.

''I love you,'' The tom murmured into her ear. She blinked back at him with soft eyes.

''I love you too.''

Chapter 1:

The rain mercilessly pounded down upon the two cats below; As they padded silently through the forest, it seeped into their pelts and dripped from their whiskers, forcing them to blink the water from their eyes. They finally stopped at the edge of the forest. The tom nodded wordlessly to his companion, a she-cat holding a small, reddish-brown kit. She gently placed the kit down, flattening her ears as it almost instantly started to wail.

''Nettlesting, this can't be right! This can't be what Starclan wants,'' The she-cat cried, despairingly. Nettlesting fixed his hazel gaze on his paws, his pupils narrowing to slits.

''Starclan requires us to follow our leader's orders without question. We will do what Froststar tells us,'' He replied firmly. He lead the way as the two padded back the way they came, their fur plastered to their sides. The kit stared after them in horror, its cries rising to petrified shrieks that clawed deep into the hearts of the retreating cats.

The kit's shrieks eventually died down to silence. It huddled, shivering, beneath a shrub. After the rain finally stopped, a silence followed. The kit eventually raised its head, turning its blue gaze to scan the forest. It took a few weary steps forward, careful to maintain the silence. As it padded on, the stony ground beneath its paws turned to dry leaves. A half hour into this endless march, the kit heard the sound of fast, heavy paws approaching. Its blue eyes widened with panic and it quickly dived into a patch of brambles. The pawsteps grew louder, until finally a ginger tabby she-cat trotted past, only a few steps from where the kit was huddled. She stopped suddenly, her ears pricked. Her velvety nose pulsed, and the kit ducked its head, knowing it had been scented. The bushes around it rustled and it gave a squeak of alarm. A ginger face with a white muzzle poked her head into the bush.

''Hey, there...what are you doing here?''

The gentleness behind the voice surprised the kit, and it hesitated a moment before bolting from the bush. The ginger she-cat called after it desperately, ''Hey! Wait!''

Not looking where it was going, the kit suddenly bowled into a large brown paw. A brown tom held the kit down with a sheathed, dark paw; every moment that passed made her struggles weaker. The ginger she-cat padded up to the tom, her green eyes wide with worry.

''Gingertip, where did this kit come from?''

The tom's voice was firm, but the kit could sense he was as confused as the other cat was.

''I found her in those brambles over there. Her fear scent gave her away. She just dashed when she saw me!''

The tom leaned down and pressed his nose to the kit's trembling flank. He raised his head again, frustrated.

''No way of telling where it came from now. The rain washed off its scent.''

The kit gazed up at Gingertip's white paws, feeling small under the two strong warriors.

''Alright, then we'll take the kit to Eaglestar. He will know what to do.''

''Troutbelly, you don't think that he will send the poor thing away, do you? Maybe it can stay in Sunclan!''

Troutbelly leaned down to fasten his jaws on the kit's scruff, flicking Gingertip's nose with his tail as he turned to head back to camp.

''I'm sure Eaglestar would never abandon a kit in the forest. Let's go and see what he has to say.''

Froststar gazed up at the waxing gibbous moon. The rain had stopped, and the storm clouds gradually had drifted away, yet the white she-cat had not moved in the past five hours. Nettlesting flexed his muscles as he clawed his way up the rocky slope to stand behind his leader on the small, mountainous ledge. He hesitated before calling out to her, ''I've done what you've asked of me.''

Froststar slowly rose to her paws, her white fur dull and unkempt. She turned to Nettlesting, her eyes dark blue flames.

''Is it dead?''

Nettlesting swallowed, lowering his head submissively. His voice trembled.

''I...me and Chestnutfur left it on the border with Sunclan...there's no way it can survive...all the elements of nature are against it.''

Froststar's eyes did not waver from Nettlesting's as she took a brisk step forward and slashed at his cheek with unsheathed claws. Nettlesting stumbled back, gasping in shock, feeling a trickle of blood start down his face.

'' _Swear_ to me by Starclan it's dead, and I will allow you to remain in this clan as my deputy.''

Nettlesting clenched his teeth together and forced himself to meet her fiery gaze.

''I swear it by Starclan!''

Froststar held his gaze a moment more, before turning back to stare endlessly at the stars.

''Good. Now get out of my sight.''

Nettlesting didn't hesitate to leave, bounding carefully down the rugged slope from rock to rock. He entered a narrow crack in the rocks, almost twice his shoulder length, where the Mountainclan camp lay. Wolfstreak, his brother, and Willowbreeze, Wolfstreak's mate, sat by the fresh-kill pile, sharing a chipmunk. Wolfstreak raised his head as Nettlesting passed, giving him a welcoming flick of his tail. Nettlesting approached the two with heavy paws; he just wanted to go to sleep in his nest, yet he knew his brother would want to know what was going on.

''What did you do this time? Froststar sure's got her tail in a knot.''

''I'm worried. She's never been this distressed before...Nettlesting, you look awful! What's wrong?''

Willowbreeze was known for her gentle concern and care for almost every cat, Nettlesting thought with a sharp stab of guilt, and if she ever found out what he had done, she would be horrified. He sat down heavily beside the two.

''I've been punished already, okay?...I just want to rest…''

''I know _you_ probably won't want to talk about it, whatever it is, but...the others are talking,'' Wolfstreak murmured, his hazel eyes blinking in understanding. ''I can tell them you forgot to take one of the patrols, or something…''

''I guess. Thanks, Wolfstreak.''

Willowbreeze nodded decidedly.

''I'll make sure he makes it convincing. Go and rest, Nettlesting.''

Wolfstreak playfully cuffed the black she-cat's ear, his hazel eyes glimmering mischievously. She roughly nudged him with her shoulder in response as Nettlesting turned to head to his nest, his tail dragging along the stone ground.

''She doesn't seem to remember where she came from. She is barely two moons, and I don't think she has a name. No other injuries, just a tired, normal kit.''

Blackpuddle's amber eyes gazed expectantly back at Troutbelly, who gave her a grateful nod, as Gingertip hurried into the den with Rubblefall hard on her heels.

''I've fetched Eaglestar and Rubblefall,'' she gasped, still panting from her run. The small den was starting to become very packed, especially as Rubblefall entered, his thick fur brushing against the sides. Blackpuddle stood up, slightly annoyed.

''I only want Eaglestar and Rubblefall here right now. Gingertip and Troutbelly, thank you, but please leave.''

The two warriors dipped their heads respectfully and slipped out of the small den, which was under the roots of a partially overturned oak tree. Rubblefall moved aside as Eaglestar slipped in. The tall, lean tortoiseshell walked with dignity, his chin held high and tail lazily swinging back and forth behind him. He sat next to Rubblefall, his green eyes already measuring up the small, rust-colored kit. As Blackpuddle repeated her report to them, the kit gazed up at the two unfamiliar cats. Eaglestar had a long scar across his shoulders, yet the tom did not seem aggressive or intimidating to her. Rubblefall scared her more; the thick fur of the tabby made him look twice as big, and his yellow eyes made her feel very insignificant when he looked at her. Both Eaglestar and Rubblefall had claws worthy of some very painful wounds. She looked up again and realized all the cats were staring at her expectantly. She blinked in embarrassment, realizing she must have been asked a question. Blackpuddle was quick to repeat it.

''Eaglestar said you will stay in the clan for the time being. One of our queens will nurse you, and we will find out who your birth clan is.''

The kit lifted its blue gaze to look at each cat in turn before nodding. Eaglestar rose to his paws, his gentle green gaze meeting hers directly. He looked at her spotted reddish-brown fur, choosing his words carefully.

''Then from now on, you shall be known as Rustkit.''


	3. Chapter 2

''Tell us a story! Please please please?''

''Yeah, let's hear a story!''

Rustkit raised her head, watching from the shade of the nursery as Barkkit and Lightkit scrambled into the Elder's den. Barkkitkit looked almost the same as his father, Gorsewhisker; his tabby pelt was noticeably darker than Rustkit's, and he had his father's blue eyes and white paws. His sister, Lightkit, resembled her mother more, with a golden tabby pelt. Gorsewhisker often came by the nursery to see his kits, but it was obvious he also came to see their proud mother, Marigoldheart. The young queen was now sitting by the entrance of the nursery, grooming her beautiful fur with long, rasping licks. Rustkit padded over to her unsurely. She still wasn't confident how the queen thought of her, as the other kits often got more attention, but then again, there wasn't a lot of cats in the clan that fully welcomed her here. The golden queen looked up as she approached her.

''Hey, Rustkit...come here.''

Rustkit obeyed quickly, sitting herself beside the taller she-cat. Marigoldheart eased herself down into her leafy bedding, her green eyes focused on Rustkit seriously.

''I've been meaning to have a talk with you,'' she started. Rustkit swallowed nervously. _What would Marigoldheart need to talk to me about? I've kept out of the way as best I could!_

''I know you could learn to love this clan. The others will accept you over time, and they will learn to love you as well. I'm trying my best to be here for you, okay? I'm trying to be like...your mother.''

The direct statement seemed to take them both by surprise, and Marigoldheart looked down at her paws for a moment.

''I just feel as if you're very quiet for a kit. Please don't be afraid to be yourself around me.''

Rustkit felt words surging up inside her, feelings and emotions longing to be expressed. Yet, all Rustkit managed to say was,

''I'm sorry, Marigoldheart."

Marigoldheart's green eyes glimmered sympathetically, and she placed a paw on Rustkit's tiny paws.

''Rustkit, no one in this clan doesn't want you here. You have your whole life ahead of you to prove yourself to them!''

Rustkit sighed silently, looking out as Barkkit trotted away from the Elder's den with Lightkit right behind him.

''Barkkit doesn't seem to want me here,'' she grumbled. Marigoldheart shook her head lightly, gazing after her son in slight disprovement.

''Yes, Barkkit...has quite a tongue on him. I'll have to talk to him again. He'll warm up to you eventually; he's not impressed easily. Why don't you go play now?''

Rustkit nodded and padded out into the clearing, where the sun beat down upon the dry earth. It warmed her thin pelt from her paws to her ear tufts, and she felt drowsy as she padded towards her adopted siblings. Barkkit was the first to spot her out.

''Hey, it's the no-clan kit! She could be half skunk for all we know!''

Lightkit appeared uncomfortable as her brother openly mocked Rustkit. She looked at her paws guiltily.

''Barkkit, Marigoldheart said we need to treat Rustkit like our sister,'' she mewed quietly.

''That's no sister of mine! She can't even play fight!'' Barkkit thrust his muzzle into Rustkit's face. The outsider suddenly felt a spark of anger spark inside her. She met the dark blue eyes of the tom evenly, her tail beginning to lash back and forth slowly.

''I can so!'' She growled.

''Can _not!''_

''Stop it!'' Lightkit stepped in between them, her green eyes alight with fear.

''Lightkit, Barkkit, Rustkit. What's going on here?''

The trio of kits swiveled around to see Eaglestar padding towards them. The young leader's eyes were narrowed disapprovingly.

''I think you should go with your mother to get some water,'' He continued, his gaze meeting each one of theirs' evenly. ''Rustkit, I'll have you go next time. There's something I need to talk to you about.''

Lightkit and Barkkit obeyed, darting away.

Rustkit followed Eaglestar into his den miserably, with her tail between her legs. _I'm in real trouble now,_ she thought, her stomach twisting nervously.

The morning fog had lifted, but the forest air was still dense with vapor. In the Pineclan camp, Poppybreeze looked on as her three kits batted around a ball of moss. Their rowdy yowling echoed through the camp, and Poppybreeze looked up as Redclaw, Goosestep and Oddspot padded into the clearing. Jaggedstar followed close behind, his battle-scarred face unmistakeable among the others. Goosestep affectionately nudged one of the kits who had started to wander from the others.

''Go back to your mother, Marshkit,'' he scolded gently. The kit scampered back obediently, pouncing on one of his siblings. Poppybreeze chuckled as she came over to greet her mate.

''He has your eyes,'' She commented, quickly adding, ''And your strength. He will make a fine warrior someday.''

Goosestep purred, licking Poppybreeze's ear before he left to take his share of fresh-kill. Poppybreeze noticed Redclaw was watching the three kits with longing in her eyes, and she padded over to sit next to the reddish-brown deputy.

''You'll have your own kits someday, Redclaw. Just be patient.''

She flinched, looking surprised to see Poppybreeze.

"I...I wish being patient weren't so hard."

''What about Oddspot? He's very kind-hearted.''

Redclaw chuckled, her eyes faintly alive for a second.

''Yes, but he's also very gangly and awkward. I don't think he's the cat for me.''

''Well, that leaves Elmfall. He's a very fine tom.''

''He is, but...I don't think he likes me like that. He has an eye for Palerose.''

Poppybreeze stood to herd her little ones back into the nursery, ignoring their cries of protest.

''Don't give up so soon. You have plenty of time,'' she called over her shoulder.

Redclaw sighed, looking down at her paws, feeling quite lonely.

''Rustkit, has Marigoldheart told you what a gathering is?''

Rustkit shook her head slowly. Marigold had explained many things to her so far, about the four clans of the forest and their rituals, and right now she was beginning to teach her the clan ceremonies.

''Well, there is going to be one tomorrow night. Every full moon, the four clans meet on the island to meet and discuss with each other. They meet in peace, under a truce formed long ago by our ancestor warriors. Most warriors and apprentices stay behind to guard the camp. Any fighting will be strictly dealt with by StarClan, do you understand?''

Rustkit nodded, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Why was Eaglestar telling her this?

''We cannot keep you a secret from the other clans, Rustkit. Please understand that, because at the gathering tomorrow I am going to tell them that we have given shelter to a kit we found abandoned in the woods. There is a good chance that tension will break out.''

Rustkit stared at Eagleheart with disbelief.

''You mean they will fight because of me?''

"Yes. And you will be there with us. I have to see if you recognize anyone, or if anyone recognizes you. I will assign three warriors to guard you, just in case.''

Rustkit could barely contain her shock and excitement.

''Wow! Would that make me the youngest cat to ever attend a gathering?''

Eagleheart chuckled, his tortoiseshell fur catching the sun through the woven branches of his den.

''As far as I know, yes. Will you be ready?''

Rustkit's answer was firm.

''Yes!''

A/N: Thank you to my first reviewer, **Guest,** for leaving a review! I started this story a while ago and for some reason I've come back to it with **_passion_**. Please give me thoughts and criticism. Also, the writing in the first few chapters is weak and short, but it will improve as I write new stuff, because I as a writer have improved. Thank you, come again! :)


	4. Chapter 3

''Thornstar, the gathering is tonight. If it pleases you, Boulderclaw and Darkstorm would like to bring their apprentices, Goldenpaw and Thunderpaw, for their first time.''

''I haven't got bees in my brain yet, Ripplefur; of course I remember the gathering is tonight. I want all the mentors and apprentices to be at this gathering. It may be my last one.''

The russian blue deputy's eyes widened.

''Do you feel ill? Shall I fetch Rubygaze-''

''No,'' The elderly ginger cat raised her voice, cutting off Ripplefur's sentence. ''Don't be a fool, Ripplefur, I am only trying to think realistically. And don't you start spreading rumors, either, understand?''

Ripplefur dipped her head in embarrassment.

''I understand, Thornstar.''

''This is an important gathering for us. The forest has been too peaceful for too long, and that is bad news for us-especially after this hard leaf-bare. We need to prepare for a fight. How old are Ferrettail's kits?''

''Almost five moons.''

''That's close enough to six moons. We can have their apprentice ceremonies soon. You will need to let Ferrettail know, of course.''

''Isn't that a bit rash, Thornstar? They won't be ready-and it's strictly against the warrior code.''

Thornstar sank down into her moss bed, her green eyes shifting thoughtfully.

''...You are right, Ripplefur. That would be a wrong thing to do...may the Clan of Stars help me, I don't know what I would do without you.''

Ripplefur gave Thornstar's ear an encouraging lick, her blue eyes warm with amusement.

''Moonclan needs you to be strong, Thornstar. That's all a strong clan needs. You've lead us through the hardest times, and no cat could ever do again what you've done. Why don't you get some rest? I'll gather the cats for the gathering before tonight.''

Thornstar let her head drop wearily to her paws, sighing in response. Ripplefur dipped her head respectfully, even though Thornstar was already half asleep, before exiting the leader's den.

/*/*/*

Night approached fast. As Eaglestar was always careful to be on time to gatherings, Sunclan had left as soon as the sun began to set. They moved through the dry forest at an easy pace so Rustkit could keep up, though she sometimes needed to be picked up by Marigoldheart over tough areas. Now they stood across from the island. Eaglestar padded into Swift River until the water lapped at his chin, to test if it was safe. He then turned with a yowl, and the Warriors and apprentices sprang forward into the frothing river. Rustkit was carried over last, flanked by Troutbelly and Toadhop and trailed by Gingertip. Then they were stepping into the camp. Rustkit squirmed in protest of Marigoldheart's protective grip.

''Please let me walk by myself, Marigoldheart!'' She pleaded, embarrassed to be carried. Eaglestar flicked Marigoldheart's shoulder with his tail.

''Its alright. She can walk by herself. Remember what I told you.''

He looked pointedly at Troutbelly, Toadhop, and Gingertip before padding to greet the newly arrived Moonclan, while Mountainclan was crossing the river at the opposite side of the island.

''Welcome to your first gathering. Who knew it would be so soon?'' Gingertip purred in amusement. Rustkit peered about her curiously, her blue eyes wide with wonder.

''There's so many new smells here…''

''Yes,'' Troutbelly mewed, sitting down beside her. ''How many can you smell?''

Rustkit raised her head, parting her small jaws to taste the air.

''Well...there's one that's mild and..earthy?''

''That would be Moonclan,'' Gingertip murmured, flicking her tail in the direction of a small group of fierce-looking cats. They watched as Eaglestar engaged in pleasant conversation with an elderly ginger. The she-cat was closely shadowed by a young bluish-grey cat, who nodded every few moments as she listened to Eaglestar.

''That's Thornstar, and Ripplefur. Ripplefur is Moonclan's deputy."

It looks like Thornstar's starting to lose her wits.

"Thornstar is old enough to be my mother's mother."

A low grumble from behind her caught her attention. Rustkit turned to look at the cat who had spoken. A tabby with yellow eyes was scanning through the clearing, his piercing gaze giving Rustkit an inward chill.

''Yes, Thornstar has survived many seasons. She was leader even before Sunclan's previous leader was,'' Marigoldheart replied coolly. Rustkit figured that the tabby cat must be Toadhop, her other guard.

''A perfect time to attack, in my opinion.''

''Eaglestar has no need to attack Moonclan, Toadhop. Besides, Moonclan really know how to hold a grudge,'' Troutbelly scoffed, looking annoyed. Gingertip shushed both of them with a low hiss.

''Pineclan has just arrived. The meeting is about to start.''

The four leaders leapt up on a tall boulder that stood at the Eastern end of the island. They looked equally fierce; Eaglestar's tortoiseshell fur, Froststar's white fur, Thornstar's ginger fur, and Jaggedstar's dark striped fur. Jaggedstar stepped forward, his eyes sweeping through the tangle of cats.

"Pineclan has much to be grateful for. We have a new warrior this moon; Oddspot."

Mews of approval rose from the gathering of cats as the the young warrior stepped forward. Rustkit's eyes widened in surprise as she saw his long, lanky body and unusual markings.

"Who is that?" she gasped, perplexed.

"Oddspot may look unusual, but he's always been one of the best cats in Pineclan," Gingertip mewed, her whiskers twitching in pleasure as she watched the young cat humbly take his place with his clanmates again.

"He's everything a warrior should be; selfless, skilled, kind, understanding, and focused. I'd love to introduce you to him sometime."

Rustkit watched Gingertip's admiring expression, before it faded as the meeting resumed.

"Prey has been plentiful and the river runs strong through our territory. Pineclan has nothing to want."

Jaggedstar finished with a fiery glare into the tangle as he stepped back, as if daring one of the cats below to challenge his words. Rustkit surpressed a shiver; she certainly wouldn't want to meet him in battle any time soon. Eaglestar stepped forward, and Rustkit felt that some of the tension had lightened. But then she remembered what Eaglestar was going to say.

"Greetings, cats of all clans." His mew was polite and even. "Sunclan have been managing the summer drought quite well, as we always do. While Swift River flows strong through all territories, let it symbolize the strength of Sunclan."

A few mews of agreement rose around Rustkit.

"We named two new warriors this moon. Runningcreek and Whitefeather?"

Two she-cats from Sunclan stood, and the gathering of cats joined in calling their names. Eaglestar hesitated before continuing.

"I also have something of urgency to discuss here tonight. Three nights ago, a kit was found abandoned in Sunclan territory."

Silence met his words.

"We have brought the kit to the gathering tonight to see if any cat might be able to identify her. Rustkit, please come forward."

Rustkit felt heat rush to her ears as she made her way to the front. The cats around her were whispering, muttering to each other, and in moments, every cat was talking. Her head hurt from the noise.

"Enough!" Froststar yowled, standing up on the boulder. "This is ridiculous. This kit is obviously some stray. She should be run out of the territories!"

A few yowls of agreement met her words, though none from Sunclan or Pineclan.

"What good will it do you to give away a future warrior? What good will it do anyone to have dirty half-blood cats in their clans?!"

Her rant was lost in an outcry from the gathering of clans. She stepped back, fuming. Thornstar's eyes were dark with hunger, and Rustkit realized that she was staring right at her. Disturbed by the intensity of her gaze, Rustkit tore her eyes away from her. She found herself staring at a spotted brown warrior. His piercing yellow gaze was resting on her. Is every cat here going to stare at me like I'm a juicy piece of fresh-kill? She realized he was one of the deputies, and suddenly began to tremble with fear. Gingertip nudged her.

"Let's leave, now. They don't look like they are getting any friendlier."

Eaglestar's gaze was dark and unreadable as he watched the four cats slip away into the night. He looked up as thunder rumbled from the sky. Dark storm clouds had gathered over the moon, blocking out its light.

"Sunclan! This gathering has come to an end!"

He jumped off the boulder and waited impatiently for his clan to gather around him, before dashing away into the night. Raindrops began to fall from the sky, making the ground wet and slippery. Rustkit ducked her head against the rain as she followed the white tip of Gingtip's tail.

How could everything have gone so wrong?


	5. Chapter 4

Rustkit found herself struggling to fall asleep. The world was awake all around her; outside, Eaglestar and Rubblefall spoke in urgent tones. The rain drowned out all sounds of the forest, and inside the nursery, Barkkit and Lightkit kept pestering her quietly with questions.

"Did the Clan of Stars really cover up the moon?" Lightkit gasped.

"You probably made that up," grumbled Barkkit.

"Hush!" Marigoldheart hissed. "Let Rustkit rest. She has had a long night."

Finally, silence settled over the camp. Hours passed by slowly.

Suddenly Rustkit realized she wasn't the only cat awake in the nursery. Her fur prickled with unease as she slowly turned her head. A pair of amber eyes glowed from the back of the nursery, almost snakelike. Rustkit leaped to her paws, whipping around. _Is this a nightmare?_  
But it couldn't be. Reality came crashing down on her too late, as a pair of fangs fastened around her scruff and hauled her off her paws. Rustkit tried to cry out, but fell silent as the jaws tightened.  
" _Don't_ _move_ ," came a guttural growl.  
Everything was frozen in time; she felt like she was being handled by a dog. A voice called out, "HEY, who are you?!"  
"INTRUDER! Stop him!"  
Eaglestar's yowl made time seem to speed up. The cat holding Rustkit bolted, and the forest turned into a blur around them. Rustkit felt like she was going to be sick. There were rustling sounds around her; Rustkit could barely make out the blurry shapes of cats, but she realized they were heading in the opposite direction.  
"Moonclan, attack!" A yowl rose up in the night, drowned out by the cries of fighting.  
"Fall back, Sunclan! Keep them at bay!"  
Rustkit swung back and forth in her captor's jaws, like a piece of fresh-kill. His breath was hot and damp, and soaked into her reddish brown fur. _Ew_.  
Rustkit noticed a shape tearing after them as she swung to the left. She recognized the golden pelt of Marigoldheart. Rustkit suddenly was being set down roughly. She choked back the bile rising in her throat.  
The strange cat whipped around, his dark slender body tense. He leaped at Marigoldheart, who awkwardly skidded to a stop, her belly heavy with milk. Marigoldheart barely rolled out of the way in time, and the intruder slashed her ear as he sailed past. He rose up on his hindquarters, and Marigoldheart rose up to counter him. She wasn't fast enough; he came crashing down on her with heavy forepaws, knocking her to the ground. Marigoldheart grunted as she fell back. She leaped as soon as her paws touched the ground, her claws outstretched. Murder flashed through her eyes.  
 _She really is fighting for me._  
Rustkit's heart broke as she watched the intruder swing a muddy forepaw, sidestepping. His paw collided with Marigoldheart's cheek, and she crumpled to the ground ungracefully. Rustkit started to tremble as she watched her lay there motionless for a moment, then two, then three. The intruder stood over her for a moment. Then came the sound of cats pushing through the undergrowth, and he picked her up and bounded over the border between Sunclan and Moonclan.

/*/*/*

Eaglestar's pounded against the damp ground, almost as fast as his heart pounded in his chest.  
"Don't give up chase!"  
He heard Rubblefall's order, and hastened, as if he were an apprentice eager to please a mentor. As he cleared a fallen tree with a single bound, he almost tripped over a ginger shape on the ground. He turned around sharply.  
"Marigoldheart?!"  
He sniffed her cheek. It was tender and muddy. Panicking, he stepped back and caterwauled loudly.  
"Eaglestar?"  
A stick cracked as Toadhop stepped out.

"Toadhop. Run and fetch Blackpuddle, quickly!"

He obeyed, bolting past Gingertip and Gorsewhisker as they rushed over.

"Marigoldheart, no!" Gorsewhisker choked, using his nose to nudge his mate. Eaglestar's eyes were dark as he stepped forward.

"Gorsewhisker. Help me carry her back to camp."

The rain carried on as heavily as ever as the four cats trudged back to camp.

/*/*/*

"Stop shaking, will you? We're not going to eat you... _yet_."

"Thunderpaw, you'll only scare her more."

Rustkit pressed her chin against the cold stone, wishing for the softness of dirt and feathers beneath her. The moss under her belly was damp and had a funny smell.

"We really showed Sunclan this time, didn't we?"

The apprentice, who Rustkit assumed was Thunderpaw, gazed at her with an intense look. His brother, Goldenpaw, looked identical to him; both cats were golden tabbies with green eyes. The only thing that made them stand apart was the scar across Thunderpaw's left eye.

"You don't scare me," She said, though her voice had a faint tremble to it.

"You should be scared. Thornstar had us guard the camp all by ourselves, until Darkstorm came back."

"So what?" She turned her back on them. "Nothing matters anymore."

They exchanged a glance. Then Thunderpaw prodded her with a paw.

"Hey...Rustkit...we didn't mean to be nasty. You're going to be our clanmate, so we just-"

" _Clanmate?!"_ Rustkit turned on him, enraged. "I'm here against my own will. You're not my clanmates, I'm your prisoner!"

Goldenpaw prodded his brother, and motioned toward the entrance of the cave.

"We should leave her be. She's not in a talkative mood tonight."

"Yes, go away!" Rustkit hissed, her neck fur bristling. All fear had left her, now she only felt anger. How _dare_ they steal her away, like a piece of fresh-kill? She curled up, not caring about the mossy smell, and soon was asleep.

/*/*/*

Rustkit was awoken by sounds of life in the camp. She raised her head from under her tail, parting her jaws in a yawn. Sunlight bled in through the entrance of the cave. She padded outside, her pawsteps echoing off the smooth cave walls.

Outside, two warriors were posted guard. They noticed her, and stood, obviously prepared to escort her. She scoffed. _Mange-pelts._

Around her, rocks rose up out of the ground like claws, yet they didn't cast shadows like the trees did in Sunclan territory. Ferns blocked her view of the sky above, and she wished she were taller. Rustkit could hear two voices in the distance, and it sounded like they were fighting.

"...you're a deputy, Ripplefur. I don't need _your_ permission…"

"...What you have done is strictly against the warrior code!…."

A pale brown she-cat padded toward her.

"Rustkit. How did you sleep?"

 _How did I sleep, after being snatched from my nest? Quite wonderful, thanks._

"Fine," she grunted.

"Good. Today, I will show you to the nursery."

She padded through the ferns, not bothering to see if Rustkit would follow her.

 _The nursery? I wonder if there are any other kits._

The she-cat barely made any noise as she padded through the ferns. Her pawsteps were delicate and devoid of sound. _I wonder how Moonclan cats are so silent._

"My name is Ferrettail, by the way."

"Ferrettail?"

"Yes. I have two kits. You will get on quite well, I'm sure."

"Hm." _Doubtful._

As Ferrettail lead her up the bank of Swift River, Rustkit realized she hadn't been near camp at all, but in the heart of Moonclan territory. The two warriors that were guarding her sprinted through the ferns in the distance, like water bugs over the surface of a puddle.

"That's Copperpelt and Sootpelt," Ferrettail commented. "They are taking the dawn patrol."

"Only two of them?" She was intrigued. In Sunclan, five or six cats took a patrol.

"Yes. If something were to go wrong on a border patrol, the patrol cats would sprint back to camp in moments and then return with reinforcements before any intruders could follow them."

"That's so different...than what I'm used to, I mean."

"Many things about your new life will be different."

They reached a part of Swift River where the currents came to a halt. The surface of the water was clear, and unmoving. Ferrettail bounded across on large stones that barely stuck out of the stream. She looked like she was jumping on the water.

"The river is swollen, of course, due to the rain. These rocks are usually higher than the water level."

There was a subtle sound like thunder, that grew more intense with each pawstep Rustkit took. At the end of the quiet pool, the water plummeted down over the side of a small precipice.

"Welcome to Moonclan camp."

The waterfall settled in a pool at the bottom of camp. A large rock jutted out from the center of the curtain of water, and below it there were entrances in the large stone. Ferrettail leaped down beside the waterfall, balancing on rocks.

 _Great, more climbing. They should be called Rockclan._

"The leader's den is the one highest up. Underneath this overhang is the warrior and apprentice den, and the nursery. Elders sleep in that indent over there, behind the nursery."

The nursery was located inside a hollowed out trunk, that looked like it had been rolled inside the cave-like overhang. The wood was bone dry, possibly to prevent it from rotting. Rustkit slipped inside the narrow entrance.

"Rustkit, these are my kits, Bubblekit and Fernkit."

The two kits stared at her with glowing eyes.

"Hey!" The silver one mewed boldly.

"You're new, aren't you?" The brown one sniffed her cheek, wrinkling her nose. "You smell like a _Sunclan_ cat still."

Rustkit dipped her head, not sure of what to say.

"Come, let's have you meet some of our warriors."

Rustkit followed her to a large den, barricaded with sticks and mud. A large grey tom padded into the overhang, carrying a bird in his jaws. He dropped it, spitting out a feather.

"You must be Rustkit. I'm Boulderclaw."

His amber eyes were friendly. Rustkit lowered her head respectfully, but Boulderclaw narrowed his eyes.

"You must treat me as an equal, Rustkit. In Moonclan, our kits are valued as warriors. When you meet Thornstar, though, you must show her respect."

She raised her head, a bit flustered.

"Thornstar? Me? When?"

"Now." A strangely familiar voice boomed from the entrance of the overhang; a dark silhouette stood out against the white curtain of water. Rustkit unsheathed her claws as she recognized the cat that had brought her here.

"Darkstorm. Are you sure this is a good time?" Ferrettail asked nervously.

A blueish gray cat padded into the overhang behind him.

"It's alright, Ferrettail. Thornstar is ready."

Ferrettail dipped her head respectfully, and Rustkit quickly copied her. _This must be the deputy._

"Come."

Rustkit followed the two cats out and up the side of the waterfall again; her paws were sore from all the climbing. The deputy called out a greeting at the entrance to the Leader's Den.

"Ripplefur, you may enter."

They walked through a lush curtain of leaves. Rustkit noticed that the flowers on the vine were closed, as if asleep. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could make out the skinny shape of Thornstar, sitting expectantly.

"Welcome to Moonclan, Rustkit."

Rustkit dipped her head. "Thank you."

Thornstar's green eyes glowed in the darkness. "You're strong for such a young one...you will do so well in Moonclan."

"Thornstar, I don't think I'm meant to be here." Rustkit felt Ripplefur stiffen next to her, and instantly regretted the comment.

"Of course you don't." Thornstar didn't seem offended. "You must miss those Sunclan cats. They were very kind to you, weren't they? Did you like living in constant dryness, constant heatstroke?"

Rustkit hesitated, thinking of Barkkit and of the endless water patrols. "I guess it wasn't that great."

"No...but listen to this. I can make you an apprentice any day you choose. I can have you trained by the best warriors in the forest. Do you like listening to stories, Rustkit?"

"Yes, Thornstar."

"Well, our only elder, Crackedstone, is the oldest and wisest cat in all the territories."

"Really?"

"Yes. She has stories from every corner of the territories, even Sunclan."

Thornstar seemed to relax, and let her hindquarters drop.

"You can come visit me anytime you want. Now, go and rest; I want to see you in my den tonight."

Rustkit dipped her head, and padded out of the den. Darkstorm padded out after her, but Ripplefur stayed behind. Rustkit allowed Darkstorm to lead the way down the rocky trail, without a word. When they got to the bottom, Darkstorm turned to face her. His blue eyes were like chips of ice in the sunlight.

"Tomorrow, I will be showing you the territory."

Rustkit wrinkled her nose.

"Really? In Sunclan, I'm not allowed to leave the camp until I become an apprentice."

"I know." Darkstorm's voice was gruff, but Rustkit could detect sincerity behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to do what I did yesterday."

She looked away. "I know you were following orders."

"I think you're going to fit in nicely here."

He padded away, without waiting for her response. She sighed, turning back to the nursery. _Maybe this isn't so bad. It's cool enough to fall asleep in the middle of the day, and no Barkkit. What could go wrong?_


End file.
